


Way Back Home

by acupforslytherin



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, POV Malfoy Manor, Sentient Magical House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acupforslytherin/pseuds/acupforslytherin
Summary: I remember dreading the moment they would strip my Little Dragon of his childlike wonder and warmth, but what could I do? I watched it unfold, the identical cycles that perpetuated for centuries.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761931
Comments: 16
Kudos: 43





	Way Back Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VeelaWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeelaWings/gifts), [OTPshipper98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/gifts).



> The prompt for August 2020 was "Return" in 248 words. Thanks to Noella and Rockmarina for organizing this month's amazing challange! I had so much fun with the prompt :D
> 
> Thanks to shawarma rice for amazing beta help <3

I miss my Little Dragon.

I used to be his wonderland. He roamed my hallways and spare rooms like a brave explorer, and I gave the lonely child every entertainment I could offer. I always love younglings and their untainted innocence, but I’ve been erected long enough to know where life would lead them. It was always the same song and dance, the young souls would be nurtured with the same principles that motivated them to flourish not unlike me: prideful, arrogant, and self-important.

I remember dreading the moment they would strip my Little Dragon of his childlike wonder and warmth, but what could I do? I watched it unfold, the identical cycles that perpetuated for centuries.

But, before my Little Dragon could swallow everything he was forced to believe, a shadow emerged—a man more heinous than anyone I ever witnessed. I could see that my Little Dragon was scared, his shaky principles were challenged by his fear.

I wished I could wrap him in my safety, but the Dark Shadow turned me into his nightmare. The happy memories of his childhood were erased, replaced by the terror and pain he endured in me. I became his hell and I couldn’t blame him for fleeing as soon as it’s over.

I never expected him to return, but here he is, walking on the cobblestone path leading to my entrance, hand in hand with a dark-haired wizard. The smile on his face is that of my innocent Little Dragon.


End file.
